It Started With Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: What happens when Mom and Dad finds out about the pranks that's going on in the Bus? A sequel to Beware Of Simmons, Ward.


**Hey**,... Here's the sequel to Beware of Simmons. I owe this to all of you for making the sequels possible. And if you are feeling down right now due to certain promos, I hope this will brighten your hearts a little.

THanks **TexannaRose, missjulseyb, Belle97, Salkri Kachemench, AliceMcNerney, neeeeeall, Lightnings Pride, Operative CG16, SveaR, nathy faithy, silentpixiee, guests and everyone** for being with me in this.

**Disclaimer** : No. No. No. How many times do I have to say I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : What happens when the pranksters are caught?

xox

"What is going on in here?"

Coulson and May walked into the lab to see Simmons crying. Fitz was grinning like a lunatic while holding up his phone towards Ward and Skye. Ward was holding Skye's hand and playing with her fingers as he spoke in low hush tones. Skye's mouth was gapping and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Agent Ward?" Coulson tossed his question to the senior in the group. "Would you mind telling me what you are saying to Skye that have her looking like a goldfish?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a goldfish?" Skye protested.

Ward patted his Rookie's hand before turning to reply their leader.

"I'm half way telling my amazing Rookie how I feel about her by reciting the lines from a sonnet by Elizabeth Barrett. Sir."

"And you are spoiling the moment AC." Skye added.

A chortled escaped the otherwise serious May.

"And why would you be doing that, Agent Ward?" Coulson's voice was laced with a regretful sigh.

"Because Simmons asked me to."

Coulson turned to Simmons next.

"You did?"

"Yes Sir." Simmons replied as she wiped her tears away.

"And you are crying because?"

"Please Sir. Pardon me. But don't you think that it's such a wonderful thing for Agent Ward to be reciting sonnets to Skye? It's so romantic and deep. And old fashion. Isn't that just utterly thrilling and beautiful?"

"My Grampsy made an embroidery of those words on a silk handkerchief and gave it to my Granddad as a present on their wedding day. Beat that for some old fashion sweetness!" Ward added with a huge grin and a decisive nod.

"Are you on something, Agent Ward?"

"I'm on the QNB-T16, Sir. Agent Fitz administered it. Honestly? He didn't use a big needle like you did. It was less painful than the one you jab me with."

Coulson wrapped an arm around his torso and rested his elbow of the other on it. With a hand covering his mouth, he turned to May. The Cavalry who was leaning against the doorframe simply shrugged and told him,

"They are your children."

"Thank you. Dear." Coulson replied before turning to face the weapons and technology specialist, who was in the act of kicking Ward's foot.

"Agent Fitz. You are aware that the truth serum is only to be used for specific and authorized reasons."

"Yes Sir." Fitz nodded. "But Ward made Simmons angry. And we just wanted to get back at him."

"He made you angry?" Coulson turned to Simmons again. "Get back at him?"

"Agent Ward kept Skye from her rest by lecturing her on how to become a good Agent for two hours. Medically, that's not acceptable, given her current condition."

"I was also instructing Skye on how to watch her ass when I'm not around to watch it." Ward added smugly. "Not that I wouldn't mind watching her ass all day. Especially when she has that tight leather pants on. Or the time when her short dress was molded to her alluring curves when it gotten wet during the mission in Malta."

"You perv!" Skye smacked his arm.

"Takes one to know one, Rookie." Ward's eyes darkened as he told her that. "I saw you drooling whenever I took my shirt off."

Skye's gasped and denial was cut off my Coulson's voice.

"Could we get back to the topic please?"

They four nodded.

"Why would you want to lecture your Rookie during her sleeping time, Ward?"

"Because she pulled a prank on me, Sir. Technically, that Rookie of mine started this."

"Snitch!" Skye poked Ward's side.

"Skye hasn't been out of her bed. How could she have pulled a prank on you?"

"You tell him, AC." Skye supported her boss.

"She faked amnesia and pretended to not recognise me." Ward pouted.

"Awww. And it broke..." Simmons spoke aloud.

"Your tin heart. You ..." Fitz added.

"You poor, poor Robot." Skye finished the teasing.

Coulson turned to May again as the four started to banter among themselves.

"How old are they?"

"I know five year olds who are more mature than this bunch." May replied.

Sighing, Coulson raised his finger to gain their silence.

"One last question, before I confine you four to this Bus and make a call to Director Fury."

"Oh no! He is telling Fury on us." Simmons gasped.

"Is that the Old Man's way of telling us we are grounded?" Fitz whispered only loud enough for the three to hear.

"I've never had a room to be sent to before." Skye sighed and added excitedly. "This is so cool! And I have you guys!"

"How about I lock the twins in the utility store and we can have the whole Bus to ourselves?" Ward waggled his brows suggestively at Skye.

Coulson cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention again.

"Fitz." Coulson called out to the engineer. "How long ago was Ward administered the serum?"

"About an hour ago, Sir."

"Alright," Coulson glanced at his watch and called out to Ward.

"Yes Sir?"

"Quickly tell me how you got Skye to stay awake and listened to your lecture."

"That's easy Sir." Ward stood to answer him. "I simply applied the fundamentals of negotiations on my Rookie."

"Meaning?"

"I told her she either listen to my lecture or I'll - "

Coulson stepped forward to catch Ward who crashed to the floor in mid-sentence.

Holding up the sleeping Ward against his own body, Coulson looked up at Skye from the floor.

"Listen to him or what?"

"Or," Skye cleared her throat and grinned. "Or he'll increase my pull-ups the next time we train."

xox

Leaving FitzSimmons to attend to Ward in the lab, Coulson and May walked up to his office.

"I thought your call to Fury is regarding the dinner arrangements with the Avengers." May asked Coulson in the confines of his office.

The senior Agent smirked and handed May her mug of coffee.

"I know that. You know that. But those children down there?" he tilted his head towards the lab. "Let them have something to think about."

"That should keep them occupied for a while." May returned his smirk.

"Let's take Lola for a spin."

xox

From the confines of the lab, the four watched as Coulson and May drove off the ramp.

"Hey, Mom and Dad are going out on a date."

"I'm hungry. How about some pizza?" Skye whined.

"No solid food yet, Rookie."

"Ugh! Do you have to listen to everything the doctor says?"

"Do you think he is really going to tell Fury on us?" Simmons asked worriedly.

"Maybe he already has!"

"How about bugging his phone?" Skye suggested.

"You shouldn't do that to a member of your team."

"Stop being the adult."

"I wasn't the one that started this prank and got us confined to the Bus." Ward ruffled Skye's hair.

"Guys! Guys!"

"What?"

"Just because we are stuck in the Bus, doesn't mean we can't have fun." Fitz told them.

"I say we ransack AC's closet and switch his stodgy suits to something more hip!"

"Or we could - "

"Oh no! I have not seen that look since that prank you pulled when we were in the academy." Simmons shook her head.

"It's time to embrace the change, my dear Simmons."

"You know where this 'fun' is going to land us, right?"

"Stop being the adult, I say." Skye pinched Ward's arm.

"Come on, Bro. We are a team."

"Yes. It's all for one and one for all!"

"I've got a really suggestive proposition that we could negotiate on." Skye kneaded and patted Ward's arm as she bat her eyes at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"What's number one on the list?" Ward turned into his commanding mode as he faced the smirking Fitz.

"First, we need to check just how much whipped cream we have in the pantry."

**THE END**

I think this will be end of this Prankster series that I've managed to put together. I hope you like it.

I've written another ff based the opening scene of epi 14. Hope to post it after this.


End file.
